The Note
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Zim gives Gir a letter to keep it safe. But Gir misunderstands what his master says and gives it to Gaz! Read to find out what happens!


**Hi guys!. Yes, it's an Invader ZIM story! I couldn't update because the computer was being mean :( but I'm back and ready to write!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim!**

Zim was in his lab writing a letter.

The letter had all of his feelings for Gaz. Yes, even he was shocked to find out he can have feelings too.

He finished the letter and folded it. Now he didn't know what to do with it.

Then Gir came in.

"Hi, master!", he greeted.

"Gir, come here", Zim ordered. "Yes, my master", he saluted as his eyes turned red and turned back to the blue-green ones.

"I need you to keep this card and must not give it to Gaz", Zim said as he handed Gir the letter.

Gir grabbed it and put it inside of his head.

"I repeat, not give to Gaz", ZIm repeated. Gir nodded and left.

He came back running.

"Today is Happy Heart's Day!", he shouted with glee.

Zim looked confused. "Computer, give me results for this 'Happy Heart's Day'", he ordered.

"The right term is Valentine's day, you idiot", the computer responded.

"Valentine's Day is a holiday where couples join together and whatever", the computer continued all boringly.

Zim nodded and turned to the screen.

"I think I will pass that horrible 'skool' for today", he said.

"No! You have to goooo", Gir started complaining and screaming.

"Fine!", Zim said. "Zim will go to skool but please be quiet", he said as he put on his disguise and walked out the door. After all these years, Zim finally got taller and a better disguise. He now had a complete different outfit and had actual blue contacts along with black hair. After Zim left, Gir took out the letter.

"What did master said to do with this?", he asked himself.

_Gir's P.O.V. flashback_

"Gir, you must give this to Gaz, okay?", Zim said.

"Okay!", Gir said happily.

_End of Gir's P.O.V. flashback_

Gir smiled and put on his green doggy outfit. He reached for his piggy and walked out. "I am not leaving without you, piggy ", Gir said to the toy piggy.

_After Skool_

Zim walked out the front door. 'Disgusting humans, with their hearts and ugh', he thought to himself.

He walked home and he found Gir was not there. "Computer, where is Gir?", Zim asked. "He said something about giving a letter to the human called Gaz and then something about food and waffles", the computer responded.

Zim screamed. "Gir!", he screamed.

_With Gir_

He walked and stopped at the doorstep of the Membrane's house.

He knocked and then opened the door.

He walked all the way into Gaz's room.

He walked in to find Gaz playing her GameSlave. "Hi GAZZY!", he shouted, which caused her to lose and fall down the bed.

"Damn", she muttered. She stood up and dusted off her pants. Gaz was now six-teen and she still was the same when she was younger. Her hair had gotten a little longer and it was the same color but with darker highlights.

"Great. It's you, what do you want?", she asked annoyed.

"Nothing!, Wait…oh yeah", he reached inside his head and took out the letter. "This is from master", he said while giving it to her.

Gaz got the note and unfolded. She started to read. Gir had left downstairs to find food which meant Gaz was alone. A light blush started to form on her cheeks. All of a sudden, she heard a tap on her door. She turned and saw Zim.

_With Gir_

Gir was looking through the pantry and the refrigerator to search for food.

Then he heard a gasp. Gir turned and saw it was Dib. They both stared at each other without blinking. Then Gir said, "You have a big head".

"It's not big", he said sadly, putting his head. Then Gir shouted, "Master and Mistress!".

Dib turned and saw Zim and Gaz coming down. Zim had his arm around Gaz's waist and she was smiling one of her rare smiles.

"Huh?", he sort of questioned.

Zim and Gaz stayed quiet. Then Dib fainted.

"Dib?", Gaz asked, almost worried.

"See, he took it well", Zim said. Gaz looked at her brother. "Ok, well let's go", Gaz said. They started walking out the door while Gir was singing.

"_We are family_

_Even though you're not a piggy!_", Gir sang happily.

"Gir, be quiet", Gaz used her dark voice but it had no affect. They walked all the way to Zim's with Gir singing.

"Welcome to my world", Zm said. "I was already in your world", Gaz replied as she pressed her lips against Zim's. They kissed for a few minutes when Gir interrupted. "My piggy wants to kiss you!" he screamed while tackling Gaz and then tackling Zim.

"This holiday is crazy!", Zim said.

"Just wait to you see Christmas", Gaz replied as she dodged Gir.

Zim groaned. He had already suffered that and he couldn't wait to see how Gir would act this year.

**The end! I know I'm late in Valentine's Day but who cares! It's still February! Right..? oh forget it…anyway…Don't forget to REVIEW! You get a piggy if you do!**


End file.
